


El fin justifica los medios

by MaileDC, Thesleeppanda



Category: Divergent (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Divergente, Drabble Collection, M/M, Osadía, Trillizos Stilinski - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesleeppanda/pseuds/Thesleeppanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Stuart y Shaun son iniciados en Osadía. <br/>Todo el mundo conoce a los trillizos, todos creen que no deben confiar en ellos pero aún así hay personas que llegan a hacerlo y hasta darles una razón para cambiar. </p><p> </p><p>HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE MAILEDC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> Muchos de ustedes ya leyeron este primer capítulo, hace unas semanas MaileDC borró los trabajos de su cuenta pero hemos llegado a un acuerdo y trabajaremos juntos.   
> Esta idea es original de ella, el intermedio, el final, todo, yo solamente le ayudaré a escribir de vez en cuando, corregir, editar y darle todo mi apoyo porque lo necesita.   
> No va a ser algo que siga una línea específica es por eso que tiene la etiqueta de Drabble Collection, aun así todo tendrá sentido. 
> 
> La historia está inspirada en los libros de Veronica Roth pero no es una adaptación. 
> 
> Esperamos que les guste

Stiles no tenía nada de especial, salvo un par de ojos bonitos, un cuerpo delgado y unos dedos largos. Su mirada siempre había sido la misma, su forma de hablar también. En medio de la población de sinceridad el chico no era absolutamente nada relevante hasta el momento en que se convirtió en un iniciado dentro de Osadía.

Sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, sus manías, su forma de sonreír, a excepción de que había brincado primero. Antes que los mismos osados de nacimiento, antes que los demás, incluso antes que sus dos hermanos trillizos. Stiles se paró en el filo y cayó en la red con un pequeño suspiro. No gritó, no se asustó, simplemente voló rompiendo el aire.

-¿Nombre? –El chiquillo lo miró con sus ojos redondos haciendo que Derek se sintiera asustado, no de él, de lo que podía conseguir si seguía mirando a las personas de esa forma.

-Stiles –Su voz melodiosa vino acompañada de una sonrisa suave y genuina.

Segundos después cayó el siguiente y antes de que pudiera bajar, el otro ya estaba rebotando en la red.

Stiles no era especial, simplemente era valiente.


	2. I like you, Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayer Azariel preguntó porque borré varios de mis trabajos, seré sincera, borré todos aquellos que tenían por lo menos un mal comentario, incluidos los Trigésimo séptimos juegos del hambre, y dejé aquellos que tenían una buena respuesta, como ¿Quieres ser mi novio? 
> 
> Las actualizaciones no tienen fecha pero trataremos de subir pronto, por lo menos un drabble cada semana, esto no planea ser algo muy largo, tal vez de unas 20 partes. 
> 
> Espero que les guste

 

Una ducha para todos, transferidos y nacidos en la misma habitación. No hay privacidad y nadie la necesita.

Derek  y Parrish entran cuando todos se están cambiando dejando de lado sus antiguas ropas. A algunos no les sienta bien el negro a otros los hace ver ridículos pero hay unos cuantos que se sienten tan a gusto que ni siquiera parece que antes hayan usado otro color.

-Hagan una fila –Exige con voz dura, inflexible hacia ninguno.

Stiles y Scott son los primeros en formarse, uno detrás del otro. Llevan en sus manos la ropa que Melissa les había preparado para ese día. Melissa, la única mujer dentro y fuera de la valla que se preocupó por ellos luego de que su madre fuera asesinada.

No hay que ser un genio para ver la mirada en los ojos de Gerard Argent, también conocido como el líder de Osadía. Su reputación puede que incluso se conozca más allá de sus límites. Es un secreto a voces que es tan malo como el líder de Erudición: Deucalion.

La única diferencia es que cuando Deucalion se enteró de que alguien había roto su sistema se negó fervientemente a aceptar que tres chiquillos habían sido los causantes. Ese hombre se basaba por las apariencias, algo que Gerard nunca haría; por eso mismo Osadía es el último lugar que los trillizos han optado por asaltar.

El primer paso está hecho, entrar a la facción. El segundo es quedar en primeros lugares, el tercero es ganar confianza y en el cuarto descubrirán la verdad aunque mueran en el intento.

 Toda persona mayor a los quince años conocía a los trillizos Stilinski, los hijos del líder de Sinceridad y los mayores delincuentes de los que se haya hablado en mucho tiempo, aunque en realidad sus actos no eran en si malos y hasta la fecha no habían podido probar que ellos fueron los que rompieron la clave de seguridad y se colaron a los archivos de Erudición. Son rumores y todos lo saben pero disfrutan más de culparlos, de señalarlos con el dedo a cada paso que dan y a ninguno parece importarle mucho vivir en la línea de fuego.

Otra cosa por la que eran conocidos era su filtro cerebro-boca. Sinceros por naturaleza y mentirosos por elección, tan convincentes que si veías el cielo  y ellos te decían que era rosa tú podías llegar a creerlo. Eran raros, conocían a todos y disfrutaban de burlarse, inteligentes hasta niveles desconocidos pero nunca lo demostraban.

Para los ojos de todos Stiles era el del plan, Stuart el cerebro y Shaun quien hacía el trabajo físico. Decían que eran una persona en tres partes. Algunos sin facción se dedicaban a decir que los habían visto volando por el cielo o que el más joven le había obligado a hacerse daño.

-Es el mal de fuera de la valla –Dijeron una vez y hubo quien lo creyó.

Por aquel entonces no tendrían más de trece años, su madre acababa de morir y ellos siempre estaban solos ingeniándoselas para meterse en los edificios de otras facciones con tanto esmero que parecían buscar algo.

No había nada que les asegurara que meterse en osadía no fuera parte de su plan para quebrantar el sistema de las facciones.

-Síganme, iniciados –Ordenó Derek empezando a andar frente a todos los recién llegados de otras facciones.

La fila no es muy larga ese año, si acaso son quince puede que exagere, sin embargo ahí, con todos los chicos frente a ellos Derek puede ver que ese grupo no será como los anteriores.

Hacen el recorrido hacia la hoguera con Parrish detrás  y Derek al frente. Al final se encuentran a Boyd, el único que les ayudará por decisión propia para cubrir a su novia: Erica. La chica acaba de anunciar su embarazo y todos en Osadía lo festejan, menos los recién llegados que apenas clavan sus ojos en Boyd se estremecen, le tienen miedo y a la vez respeto, algo que Derek no puede gozar todavía. No con ellos y mucho menos con Stiles clavándole la mirada tan fijamente que se estremece.

-Tu resultado dio abnegación –Dice el chico despacio -¿Qué haces aquí?

-No creo que te incumba –Suelta Derek sin detenerse aunque el chiquillo se coloque a su lado llevando el mismo paso rápido.

-No, tienes razón, pero tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué es lo que puso tu familia antes que la facción? –Mueve su rostro solo un poco  y clava su mirada en la color whisky.

-¿Y cuál fue la tuya? –Stiles sonríe.

Tiene algo en la sonrisa y en la mirada. Algo que no ha visto antes  y que si hubiera sido decisión suya tampoco hubiera pedido verlo, sin embargo ahí está, es claro, palpable, como un volcán encendiéndose.

-Respuestas –Dice acariciando cada letra con sus finos labios con forma extraña.

-Para eso está Erudición –Stiles se ríe, suave y  casi ni siquiera es un sonido pero es una risa.

-Me agradas, Derek –Los ojos le relampaguean de nuevo enviando corrientes de algo en su columna vertebral.

Más atrás puede escuchar como Parrish le grita algo a algún iniciado y enfrente Boyd está más cerca pero Derek solamente puede sentir el roce de sus dedos con la muñeca del adolescente cada vez que sus manos chocan al caminar.

Debería enviarlo de vuelta a la fila, debería sentenciarlo a ser el primero en el rin, sin embargo no lo hace. Le permite que se quede a su lado y lidere el camino con su cabeza de forma extraña y los lunares del cuello haciendo un camino perfecto hasta perderse debajo de la camisa sin mangas color negro.

Los Stilinski eran raros, con más características que cualquier otra persona, inteligentes, osados, abnegados y sinceros. Derek sabe que no hay palabra que los describa pero si existiera desearía con todo su corazón conocerla para no tenerle miedo al chiquillo que se detiene en un punto y lo deja avanzar solo hasta poder ponerse al frente.

Derek quiere conocer esa palabra porque de una forma extraña a él también le agrada Stiles.


	3. Don't trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí un nuevo drabble, espero que les guste.

Es un rápido movimiento de un nacido en Osadía lo que hace que los lentes de Stuart salgan volando por los aires. Caen en dos piezas, quebrados e irreparables como la mirada del adolescente.

-¡Stuart! –Stiles corre a su hermano empujando en el proceso al otro iniciado. No hay tiempo para decir basta o fuera, los trillizos ya están en el rin cuando Derek apenas ha reaccionado.

Se susurran algo entre ellos, voz suave y casi melódica que nadie escucha pero saben que está ahí. Se nota en el movimiento de labios de Stiles  y el ceño fruncido de Shaun.

El otro iniciado está en el suelo, con tres golpes marcándose en su cuerpo, uno cortesía de cada uno de los trillizos.

Derek estaba apostando todo a Stuart, a su técnica de atacar guiándose por el patrón que el otro chico seguía hasta que las cosas se tornaron sucias y aunque le encantaría darle el gane al otro chico solamente puede dejarlo en empate.

-¿Estás bien? –Parrish se abre paso entre los otros dos trillizos hasta llegar al de lentes. Su piel es blanca y sus ojos verduzcos. Sus cejas más rubias que las de sus hermanos brillan por el sudor que le recorre el rostro por el esfuerzo, tiene las mejillas teñidas de rosa y no ha soltado el brazo de Parrish desde que se detuvo frente a él.

-No veo –La voz sale dura, como el filo de una navaja.

-¿Traes algunos de repuesto? –Los tres adolescentes le clavan la mirada. Seis ojos que miran con la misma forma –Eso es un no.

Stuart aprieta sus dedos en el brazo de Parrish sosteniéndose de él. Se ve impotente con las mejillas tomando un color cada vez más rojo. Stiles frente a él aprieta los labios conteniéndose para decir algo, obviamente, porque ellos siempre tienen algo que decir, normalmente malo, y no les importa lo que los demás piensen de eso, simplemente hablan, sueltan su verborrea. Pero no en está ocasión.

Los tres lucen preocupados, como si algo completamente horrible acabara de pasar.

-Te llevaré al hospital para que te hagan unos nuevos –Parrish usa sus dos manos para ayudar al adolescente –Debiste haber dicho que eras legalmente ciego.

-No sabía que hubiera un test que llenar con mis datos, disculpa mi despiste, la próxima también te anoto mis alergias –El chico resbala al bajar el último escalón pero ya hay alguien ahí para ayudarle a sostenerse. –Gracias.

Lo dice de mala forma, con el ceño fruncido y el rostro brillante pero es sincero.

-Stiles, Jackson al rin –Ordena Boyd recordándoles que están ahí para aprender.

Derek ve a los dos trillizos rezagados compartir una mirada significativa antes de que Stiles se ponga en posición esperando a Jackson.

No hay forma de que Stiles gane, no hay forma alguna de que pueda contra toda esa masa muscular pero debe aprender.

Empiezan moviéndose despacio, calculando los movimientos del otro pero hay algo en el trillizo que no le permite quedarse quieto. Sus pies se mueven por su cuenta, sus manos paran ataques pero no es suficiente. De un momento a otro Jackson lo tiene en el suelo con el puño en alto dispuesto a romperle la nariz.

Los ojos de Stiles se clavan en el otro chico, tiene una sonrisa contagiosa que dice más de lo que aparenta y a Derek le gusta un poco más porque aunque es pequeño no se va a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Lo mira usar sus piernas para dar la vuelta, levantarse, golpear donde sabe que duele y finalmente no salir tan mal parado.

Para su sorpresa en lugar de que Shaun vaya tras Stiles va tras Jackson.

Nadie dice nada, solo se dedican a esperar a que Boyd nombre a los siguientes. Allison Argent contra Isaac Lahey. Dos nacidos de Osadía, la pelea debería ir un poco justa pero no puede verlos, no cuando Stiles ya le ha envuelto en su mirada penetrante.

Hay algo que le ordena no confiar en él, sin embargo es la flama más hermosa que ha visto en toda su vida.

Stiles es fuego, no un fuego común, es el fuego que nace un volcán, que se puede llevar en el bolsillo pero tiene vida propia. Eso es Stiles.

-¿Estás bien? –El adolescente vuelve a sonreír ante sus palabras, como si estuviera esperando algún signo de preocupación. –No sé qué hace un abnegado en Osadía.

Los ojos de Stiles se abren y sus labios se despliegan intentando articular palabras.

-No eres el único que puede jugar a revisar resultados… así los hayan alterado. –La pose del instructor se relaja al decirlo, como si al hacerlo las palabras se quedaran volando en el aire concentrado dentro de la Fosa.

Una nueva sonrisa cae en sus labios del trillizo y lo contagia.

-Entre especies se reconocen –Dice el chico abriendo su botella de agua -¿Piensas acusarme ahora que te lo he dicho?  Porque lo he aceptado, no hay forma de que nadie lo supiera así que lo has averiguado por tu cuenta… eres listo, Derek…

-Eso no es un halago.

-No lo es cuando puede atentar contra tu vida –Le guiña un ojo y se aleja volviendo al grupo.

Lleva un pantalón negro a la cadera de pitillo, una camisa negra y un chaleco mal puesto por la resiente pelea y aun así, sigue siendo el primer brincador.

                                                                                                             

                                                                                                         

 

Los dedos de Shaun se aprietan en el brazo de su hermano. Tiene el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Imponente.

-¿Algún problema? –Pregunta Stiles tratando de no retirar la sonrisa aunque se ha tornado fingida.

-No deberías confiar en él –Suelta su brazo con cada palabra hasta liberarlo de su agarre –No me agrada.

-No confío en él –Stiles suspira pegando su hombro al de su hermano –Pero necesito a alguien en la sala de control.

Los dos trillizos miran a su espalda clavando sus miradas serias en el instructor cuya atención está puesta en una chica que no sabe nada de ataques y lo intenta con un simulador. Devuelven su vista al frente seguros de que su plan lleva el rumbo correcto.


	4. No today or ever~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayer, mientras leía 'Desde Hogwarts con amor' en mi ordenador, se me ocurrió preguntarme que es exactamente lo que ustedes quieren leer. ¿Una historia ciclica donde Stiles siempre esté dispuesto para Derek? ¿Una historia basada en sexo? ¿Una historia sacada de Televisa? o mejor aún ¿Una historia típica? 
> 
> Me gustaría que me respondieran, para saber que es lo que debería escribir para mantenerlos contentos, porque al final, escribo para ustedes.

El sol entraba de forma leve y se reflejaba en las pequeñas sobras de espejos que había en osadía.

Nunca habían tenido un sólo día libre desde que entraron, mucho menos habían dormido más de siete horas, sin embargo esa mañana precisamente nadie había llegado a despertarlos.

Por pura curiosidad Stuart se acomodó sobre su costado izquierdo solamente para encontrar a Stiles con la mitad de su cuerpo en la cama y la otra en el suelo. Incluso viendo de forma borrosa podía diferenciar quien era su hermano y quien era un extraño.

La cabeza le dolía un poco y la boca la sentía pastosa. Estaba débil y también asqueroso, sin duda necesitaba una buena ducha, ropa limpia y algo de comida antes de que Derek llegara con su pose de chulo y les ordenara ir a la fosa para seguir entrenando. Si tenía suerte hoy tocarían pistolas y en eso si era bueno o no tan malo.

Suspiró antes de ponerse de pie y estirar su cuerpo.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio a excepción de algunos cuantos ronquidos y los balbuceos de cualquiera de sus compañeros. Era tan cotidiano que le hacía sonreír.

Se retiró la ropa sin tapujos dejando una pequeña bola en el suelo y la ropa limpia en su cama.

-Lindo lunar -Dijo la voz de Shaun a su espalda.

-Idéntico al tuyo -Respondió sin muchas ganas.

-Despiértame cuando acabes -Pidió su trillizo estirándose cuál estrella en la cama.

Si su madre los viera ahora estaría riñéndoles por desastrosos. Pero su madre no estaba ahí, no estaba desde que ellos tenían trece años. Él ni siquiera podía cocinar correctamente un huevo cuando murió y Stiles aún tenía dificultades con su TDAH. Eso los cambio, los volvió más resistentes pero también les hizo crear un sistema de defensa con el que muchos no estaban muy felices y otros no lo estarían.

Sabía que muchas personas los odiaban y otras tantas les ponían cruces antes de que se acercaran pero nunca, nunca en sus dieciséis años le habían hecho daño a un inocente, excepto Greenberg pero ellos le dijeron que no presionara el botón.

El agua fría le atenuó el dolor de los músculos heridos por las batallas que había tenido con otros de los iniciados pero eso no era suficiente para convencerlo de apurarse. Todo lo contrario, tardó el tiempo necesario hasta que su cabello olía al shampoo de manzana y su cuerpo estaba rojo en los lugares que tallo con más fuerza.

-Shaun -Murmuró golpeando suavemente el hombro de su hermano. -Tú turno.

-¿Que tan tarde es? -Cuestionó el pelinegro.

-Ni idea -Respondió colocándose los lentes.

Siempre le había sorprendido el mundo cuando se colocaba los lentes. Todos esos colores, formas, texturas que podía apreciar simplemente por la vista. Estaba encantado con sus otros sentidos, con sus manos o su olfato pero era gracias a la vista que pudo llevar a cabo todos esos planes que les tenían cómodos en osadía.

Se metió la camisa sin mangas sintiéndose más débil de lo que era. No tenía músculos como sus hermanos, incluso Stiles tenía la espalda ancha y el estómago duro, él simplemente tenía su rapidez y su cerebro.

-Mierda -El trastazo hizo que algunos respingaran y que otros se acomodaran más en sus camas -Buen día, Stu -Stiles se sentó en el suelo removiendo su cabello enmarañado.

-Buen día -Sonrió un poco mientras llevaba su ropa al cesto.

-Creo que apesto -Stiles soltó un resoplido -Oh, Shaunie -Sus brazos se estiraron conforme estiraba su cuerpo entero hasta que decidió desnudarse y meterse a la ducha con su hermano.

Fue imposible que el peli negro no frunciera el ceño durante todo lo que duró su ducha compartida.

-¿Desayunamos? -Preguntó acomodando los lentes sobre su tabique.

-Por favor -Stiles llevo una mano a su estómago -Me muero de hambre, no literalmente pero de verdad que tengo hambre, más que ayer o que antier, claro que tú no sabes eso porque Jordan Parrish te llevó a ayudar con los sacos de abnegación y luego comieron hamburguesas..

-Cállate -Replicó Stuart.

-None -Stiles sonrió de esa forma poco común que le erizaba el pelo de la nuca -Mejor dime si crees que puedas gustarle.

-Siempre y cuando a Stuart no le guste él -Shaun se acomodó el suéter negro.

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer -Stuart miró a sus hermanos -Me tiraría del acantilado antes de fallar a mi promesa.

-Puede gustarte -Stiles dio un brinco al llegar al puente de herrería sin barandilla -Pero no ahora, ni mañana, ni en un mes, recuerda que no podemos confiar en nadie.

-Derek entra en esa lista -Shaun colocó su brazo sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor. -Familia antes que facción.

-Y antes que amoríos también -Concedió el mayor de los tres. -Quiero waffles para desayunar y un vaso de leche.

-Tocino y jugo de naranja -Shaun llevó una mano a su estómago -Y ya se dónde nos vamos a sentar.

Stuart carraspeó intentando no mirar hacia la mesa de Jordan. Él era su entrenador, su pase libre para los registros de las cámaras de seguridad. Podía gustarle pero no ahora ni en un mes, podía gustarle si al finalizar no estaba muerto.

 

                                                                                           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado~


	5. Maybe it's a good idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada quería agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios, por habernos dicho que es lo que deseaban leer y sobre todo por decirnos que respetáramos nuestra historia original sin tomar en cuenta los malos comentarios.   
> Gracias a los que nos leen y a los que nos dan kudos.   
> La pregunta anterior fue hecha por Thesleeppanda porque va empezando y aunque tiene buenas ideas es imposible que no se haya dado cuenta que ha muchos no les gustan 'nuestras ideas' así que optó por preguntar. De igual manera les agradezco mucho que nos hayan dado cuerda así que gracias a eso aquí nos tendrán a ambos, a él y a mi, publicando juntos o por separado, o en su caso que está subiendo algunas de las historias que yo borré. 
> 
> Espero que disfruten este drabble~

-No sabía que estabas aquí tan temprano -Comentó Stiles sacándose la sudadera por encima de su cabeza -De hecho no sabía que la fosa estaba abierta antes de esta hora.

Derek no respondió, continuó haciendo flexiones en el suelo. El Sincero podía hacerse todo el tiempo que quisiera hablando de nada mientras él hacía ejercicio.

-Ni siquiera un 'buenos días ' -Stiles resoplo. -Creí que por ser el líder serías más educado, no mucho, no espero que te agrade mi presencia, a casi nadie le gusta, no los culpo.

-Stiles -Derek mantuvo su peso sobre sus manos y pies -Cállate.

-Yo sé que no quieres que me calle -El iniciado camino hasta pararse frente al osado -Si te cayera mal no me tendrías tanta paciencia.

-Se le llama tolerancia -Respondió sin detener su propio entrenamiento.

-Eso es suficiente por ahora -Stiles se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas -Así que hay que empezar a mejorar -Hubo un momento de silencio -Te propongo un juego de preguntas.

-No estoy interesado -El sudor corrió por la frente de Derek con más prisa con la que lo estaba haciendo antes de que llegara el adolescente.

-Pero yo sí, así que empezaré -Stiles sonrió -Soy Stiles Stilinski ¿Tu eres?

-Derek Hale -Algo dentro del osado lo obligó a no mostrar el cambio de actitud en su rostro.

-Tengo dos hermanos, tres si contamos a Scott -Los largos dedos de Stiles se movieron sobre sus rodillas -¿Tienes hermanos?

-Dos -Derek se detuvo -Ambas muertas.

-Lo siento -El osado detuvo todo movimiento -No lo sabía, Derek.

-¿Tú las mataste? -El cuerpo del moreno se tensó completamente mientras se ponía de pie.

-No -Stiles se levantó con sus pies ligeramente adormecidos.

-Entonces no te disculpes, quienes lo hicieron no se disculparon -La espalda formada fue todo lo que vio el adolescente antes de tomar la iniciativa de seguirlo.

-Mataron a mi madre, dijeron que se había suicidado -Trago el nudo en la garganta -A veces todavía tengo ataques de pánico.

El mayor de ambos se detuvo frente a la mesa de las dagas observando toda la indumentaria.

A veces, cuando se sentía frustrado, optaba por lanzarlas y descargar toda su ira, por sus hermanas, por sus padres, por su tío hospitalizado, por no haber podido ayudarlos.

-Esas cosas suceden -Stiles estiró sus dedos sobre su hombro, acariciando suavemente la piel -Sobre todo aquí y no siempre suceden a las personas que se lo merecen.

-Jordan podría ser mi hermano -Una sonrisa se extendió por los labios del adolescente

 -Podrías tener más familia. –Stiles tuvo que pararse sobre la punta de sus pies para poder besar su mejilla deseando que el trasfondo de sus palabras quedara un poco claro.

Recogió su sudadera del suelo y caminó a la salida con pasos rápidos hacia el comedor. Sus hermanos no estarían muy contentos, él mismo no estaba muy contento pero los planes siempre podían ser alterados y no siempre estarían solos.


	6. He is not a runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto quedó listo hace unos cinco minutos, espero que les guste~

Hay que correr, correr lejos saltando las vallas y los pequeños muros de contención que aún quedan dentro de lo que un día fue una enorme ciudad. Los pasos apresurados se pierden con el ruido que la gente hace en sus vidas normales siguiendo el ritmo para el que fueron creados.

A Derek no le gusta, no le gusta escuchar la cotidianidad cuando a él le hace falta. Odia perderse en las calles con los sin facción mirándole llenos de reproche y algunos  estirados esperando a que les ayude cuando no es su obligación hacerlo. Él no es un líder, no es un protector de la valla, es un simple ser humano que ha tenido demasiada mala suerte para ser tan joven, porque es joven, tiene veintitrés años y si está corriendo es porque intenta evadir los pensamientos de su mente, pero son más rápidos que él y lo alcanzan y lo debilitan hasta hacerle perder el aire como si el agua le oprimiera el pecho.

El sol apareciendo en el cielo le recuerda que es hora de volver, sus responsabilidades no están afuera, están dentro de la fosa con un grupo de transferidos. Niños idiotas que intentan encajar en algún lado sin darse cuenta de que la vida no se trata de eso y si es así que alguien le diga cuál es su lugar porque todavía no lo encuentra.

_Tienes que esconderte y nunca le muestres esto a nadie._

Aun no entiende en que es en lo que falló para haber terminado completamente solo en un pedazo de edificio que por las noches se ilumina con una bombilla azul que repara cada vez que se descompone. A veces no alumbra lo suficiente y a veces le encandila la mirada.

Cada músculo se le tensa al pasar por encima del acantilado. Es una tortura constante el permanecer dentro de ese lugar pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar las cosas. Cuando todo sucedió él ya había escogido y si escogió bien o mal ya no le importa, e importa menos cuando va al hospital y se encuentra con el rostro impoluto de Peter.

El sudor que le recorría el cuerpo entero se pierde con las gotas de agua durante los diez minutos que tarda en limpiar su cuerpo para estar presentable frente a los iniciados. Nadie creería que se preocupara por eso, Laura seguramente le arquearía las cejas y preguntaría el porqué. Él frunciría el ceño y miraría a otro lado; jamás confió lo suficientemente en su hermana para contarle todos sus secretos, jamás podría confiarle que se siente atraído por un iniciado, por un crío de diecisiete años que llegó con sus dos hermanos y uno de ellos tiene novio. Laura se burlaría y pronto sería de dominio público, pero aun así terminaría por sonrojarse cuando ella lo descubriera.

Le dan ganas de volver a correr conforme sus pensamientos le llevan a traer de vuelta el momento en que cinco dedos se presionaron en su hombro. Nadie lo había tocado en un tiempo, nadie se acercaba a más de un metro de él a menos que fuera en una pelea, pero Stiles no era nadie. Stiles era algo que quería conservar y por lo tanto le aterrorizaba.

Era un niño, un niño crecido que parecía dar cada paso con sumo cuidado, como si dar un paso mal pudiera hacer estallar una bomba. Lo peor de todo es que realmente cree que posee una bomba.

-¡DESPIERTEN! –Grita a todo pulmón golpeando varias veces la barandilla de metal.

El lío de piernas surge de un momento a otro. Los chicos se mueven descoordinados, despeinados, corriendo al baño y a cepillarse los dientes. Cuando se da cuenta ya tiene las dos filas.

Tal y como lo esperaba, Stiles se para a su lado imitando su pose con los brazos cruzados y los hombros cuadrados en algo que intenta ser intimidante.

-Stiles –El chico se muerde el labio inferior para no sonreír y Derek lo hace también. –A la fila –Dice intentando sonar amenazador.

-Como ordenes, alfa –El chiquillo le guiña un ojo descaradamente y se para justo enfrente de todos. Al final de todos están sus hermanos, ambos tienen el ceño fruncido y si no tuviera la vista tan aguda no podría ver como Jackson coloca su mano en la espalda de Shaun, el que no usa lentes y tiene el cabello negro.

Lo último que quería era que nacieran pequeñas parejas entre ellos, es difícil controlarlas.

-Síganme –Stiles se vuelve a parar a su lado intentando ocultar su sonrisita pequeña y juguetona.

Igual que el primer día sus dedos rozan la muñeca del adolescente de vez en cuando y en algún momento sus dedos se enredan de la manera correcta y se vuelven a soltar como si estuvieran ardiendo.

-Hoy será diferente –Empieza cuando ponen un pie dentro de la fosa –Estás cuerdas han sido instaladas en la noche –Un chico cuyo nombre no conoce se cuelga de una y cae al suelo –Al final de cada cuerda hay un pase libre para ir a visitar a su familia.

Los ojos de todos brillan.

-Como ven solo tres pueden ganar el privilegio –El circulo separado se torna en un pequeño enjambre de abejas negras. –Empiecen.

Las cuerdas se llenan rápido y las filas se hacen rápidamente. Stiles está en la primera, justo detrás del trillizo de lentes.

-Tu puedes –Su rostro se gira en dirección a donde escuchó la voz solamente para ver a Jackson dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al trillizo pelinegro.

-No necesito animador –Es todo lo que suelta antes de alejarse un par de metros de la cuerda, correr hasta ella y trepar más de un metro arriba, hacia el techo.

Sus dedos se aprietan en la forma correcta, igual que sus piernas. Ese trabajo tiene trampa, nunca nadie gana los pases, nadie soporta los treinta metros antes de rendirse.

-¡VAMOS, SHAUN! –Grita Stiles levantando sus brazos al cielo. -¿No quieres subir? –Stuart niega varias veces con la cabeza, tiene el gorrito mal puesto y no trae los lentes puestos.

-Sube tu –Propone Scott pasando sus dos brazos por los hombros de los trillizos.

-Les ganaría a todos –Stiles sonríe. Derek sonríe también, su sonrisa es contagiosa igual que su energía. –No es por presumir pero tengo una gran resistencia, cuando tenía cinco Shaun retiró la escalera de nuestra litera y no me moví hasta que papá me bajó.

-Fueron cinco minutos –Responde Stuart.

-Pero tu ni siquiera lograste esos cinco minutos –Stiles le saca la lengua. Es tan infantil que desespera, pero al mismo tiempo da miedo, esas personas dan miedo porque nunca se sabe que esperar de ellas. -¿Alguien lo ha logrado alguna vez?

-Nadie –Responde Boyd a pesar de que sigue mirando hacia arriba donde el Stilinski cada vez sigue moviéndose más lento –Deberíamos traer el colchón.

-¡Tú puedes! –Stuart levanta sus pulgares -¡No mires hacia abajo, ni a los lados! ¡CONCÉNTRATE EN EL BOLETO!

-¡PIENSA EN PAPÁ! –Parrish y Boyd colocan el colchón en ese momento. –Creo que empieza a sudar.

-Obviamente, el sudor es la respuesta de nuestro cuerpo cuando nos calentamos, es nuestra forma de enfriarnos y eso sucede cuando los latidos de nuestro corazón se aceleran, en este caso es por esfuerzo –Stuart lleva su pulgar a su nariz –También funciona cuando nos ponemos nerviosos, pum pum.

-Cállense –Jackson los mira con el ceño fruncido. –Su hermano necesita concentrarse.

-Omitiré mi comentario porque nadie quiere saber qué es lo que hacen en la oscuridad de  los lugares alejados pero concentrarse es algo que Shaunie lleva muy bien –Los dos trillizos sonríen –No me quejaría tanto si también tuviera a alguien, pero concentración, eso… yo si la tengo.

Algo se removió dentro de Derek. De pronto ya no quería conocerlo si las consecuencias no serían tan gratas como él quisiera. ¿Y si acababa muerto? ¿Y si Stiles terminaba muerto?

El sonido de un cuerpo al rebotar en el colchón lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Shaun soltó un papel blanco antes de empezar a mirarse las manos. Tenía varias heridas que debían ser vendadas pero aun así estaba sonriente.

-Haz roto un record –Aceptó Parrish tendiéndole una mano.

-¿No hay viaje al hospital para mí? –El trillizo le guiñó un ojo al darse cuenta de que se había sonrojado y no tenía ni idea de que responder.

Un dedo delgado y frío se colocó en la frente de Derek. A esa pequeña distancia Stiles tenía los ojos marrones más interesantes que había visto. Eran grandes, con pestañas infinitas y brillantes, más brillantes que su bombilla azul.

-Ya se fueron todos –Con su mano izquierda, Derek retiró el dedo de su frente -¿Te vas a quedar aquí a matar con la mirada al pobre saco de box o podemos ir a comer? No te estoy diciendo que hagas obligatoriamente una de las dos cosas, siempre puedo quedarme aquí a ver al saco de box, tal vez si lo miramos juntos explote pero tengo hambre, escalar me cansa.

-Tú no escalaste nada –El adolescente frunció el ceño.

-¿No has escuchado eso de que los trillizos y gemelos están conectados? Puedo sentir el cansancio de Shaun –Sus brazos se elevaron y bajaron dándole más énfasis a sus palabras -¿Derek?

-SI hay hamburguesas quiero la más grande –No fue hasta que dio un paso que se dio cuenta de la posición de sus dedos entorno a la muñeca de Stiles.

Su piel quemaba y al mismo tiempo hizo que su cuerpo se congelara.

-Tienes un tatuaje –Stiles sonrió aún más grande

–Es un ancla –Muy orgulloso le mostró su muñeca –Y se convierte en cinco aves ¿Los ves? Son cinco, uno por Shaun, otro por Stu, este grande es mi papá y este a su lado es mi madre.

-¿El quinto? –Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Derek al notar la mirada penetrante del adolescente.

-Mi mamá siempre me dijo que el primer enamoramiento, así fuera platónico, era el más importante porque te enseña todo –A Derek se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa –Incluso si no es correspondido o nunca puede ser, aunque en ese caso hay que buscar un segundo amor, no me gustaría acabar como Romeo y Julieta, soy joven y tengo mucho que dar.

-Tampoco soy partidario del veneno –Hubo un ruido metálico cuando se cayó una daga.

-¿Hamburguesa? –Stiles dio un paso hacia la derecha –Y luego, como yo te he mostrado mi primer tatuaje tú tienes que mostrarme el tuyo.

-No es tan interesante –Derek se cruzó de brazos negándose completamente a mostrar esa parte de su vida. Nadie la conocía.

-Todos los tatuajes son tan interesantes como la persona –El adolescente se acarició el ancla con su pulgar. -¿Te gusta?

-Es interesante –Respondió el moreno –Hamburguesa.

-¿Cómo sabías que empezaba a morirme de hambre? ¿Lees la mente? ¿Es posible hacer eso? ¿Me enseñarías?

Una nueva clase de sudor recorrió el cuerpo de Derek mientras caminaban al comedor. No había personas que los presionaran para caminar tan pegados, sin embargo sus dedos seguían rozándose de vez en cuando y se enredaban.

También quería correr, pero esta vez quería tomar su mano y huir. Tal vez muy dentro de él, sabía que eso era lo más seguro.

 

 

 


	7. Don't trust, Parrish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una nueva aportación mía para el Fin Justifica los Medios!   
> Espero que les esté gustando aunque no lleve mucha historia envuelta   
> MaileDC

Si alguien le pregunta al casi rubio dirá que sí, que está dando su mejor esfuerzo para poder ser mejor en cuanto a peleas se refiere. No es su culpa que sus brazos no sean resistentes y que, al parecer, con solo mirarlo le salgan moretones.

Negará completamente la razón real porque la cual está a altas horas de la noche dentro de la Fosa intentando aprender a golpear con sus brazos escuálidos cubiertos por la fina tela de una camisa que no es suya pero tampoco recuerda a quien le pertenece. A ese punto incluso podría ser de Jackson y él con gusto la usaría solamente para no sufrir frío a esas horas de la noche.

En el momento en que escuchó sonido debió haberse ido, Stuart tenía las piernas ligeras a pesar de que no fuera el más atlético de los tres. Pero se quedó.

-Lo estás haciendo mal –Bien pudo haber fingido que no escuchó, incluso pudo ponerse la capucha y pretender ser cualquiera de sus hermanos.

Se le daba bien ser Stiles, hablar tanto como él e incluso hacer esos movimientos constantes con los que también se comunicaba.

-Como digas –Respondió intentando ser cortante. Los pasos se acercaron despacio, calculadores y temblorosos hasta él

Stuart en ningún momento dejó de golpear el simulador intentando hacerlo de forma más dura cada vez que podía. Le dolían los nudillos, tenía las muñecas amoratadas y en pocos minutos correría el riesgo de lastimarse algún hueso, pero era necesario si quería mejorar.

-No tienes músculos –Jordan se detuvo justo detrás de él –Tienes que tensar aquí –Sus manos grandes y cálidas se posaron en su abdomen.

Olía  a limpio, a fresco, pero estaba cálido, como si esa fuera su temperatura natural a pesar de lo frío que el clima pudiera estar. Jordan tenía los ojos verdes más brillantes que había visto, incluso sus ojeras eran un poco atractivas en su conjunto de chico bien.

El aire en medio de ellos dos se hizo pesado y aunque muy en su interior, Stuart, quería creer que era porque no debía confiar en él, todas las cartas se movieron para que los dedos en su estómago se deslizaran suavemente, como solamente los dedos de una persona a la que le gustas podrían hacerlo, hasta quedarse en sus costados.

Sus manos aún tenían la posición de ataque, apretadas en dos puños que irían directo al simulador. Las venas tensas le dolían de tanto forzarse a sí mismo, de hecho su cuerpo entero dolía y seguía haciéndolo mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de color verde.

Algo muy dentro de él se rompió sin probabilidades de ser reparado en ninguna de las formas posibles.

-Mataron a mi madre –Murmuró bajito y sin darse cuenta.

-Mataron a mi hermano menor –Respondió el rubio –Lo sé.

_Sé lo que se siente, sé cómo se siente._

Alguno de los dos tuvo que hacer el movimiento primero, tal vez por diferencia de un segundo o una décima, pero era imposible que en el mismo momento sus cuerpos decidieran juntarse con el otro. No eran imanes ni un objeto atraído por la gravedad, solamente eran dos osados en medio de un lugar vacío.

Stuart se olvidó de quien era cuando enredo sus piernas en torno a la cadera del mayor, complaciendo más a fondo los instintos primarios que le rogaban por penetrar completamente en ese mundo que era explorar el cuerpo ajeno, empezando por sus labios y no queriendo acabar en los músculos fuertes y tersos que se sentían bajo la tela de la camisa del rubio.

Durante un segundo pensó en Stiles, pensó en los golpes que tuvo que sufrir para llegar hasta donde estaban, le dolieron las rodillas con solo imaginarse lo mucho que le reclamarían si alguno se enteraba.

Por supuesto que todo podía ser un hermoso secreto.

Los labios rosas de Parrish se movieron desde sus labios hasta su cuello mientras la sudadera del trillizo se quedaba tirada en el rincón más escondido de la fosa.

La próxima vez que alguien se atreviera a decir que los colchones de espuma no eran cómodos Stuart lo miraría mal, porque por muy incómodos que fueran, estaban sirviendo de maravilla para perderse en el cuerpo de su instructor y dejar que él tomara eso que jamás había planeado darle a nadie.

Improvisar, en esta ocasión, fue su mejor decisión.


	8. Another way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas comienzan a tomar forma, esperamos sus comentarios 
> 
> Thesleeppanda

La verdad, aunque algunos no la crean, es que los Stilinski si sienten vergüenza. Shaun puede hacer alarde de todas esas veces en las que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo solamente porque alguno de sus hermanos hizo o sufrió algo vergonzoso. Les avergüenzan muchas cosas como traer la bragueta abajo o tener chocolate en los dientes, ellos conocen esa sensación de frío y luego calor moviéndose por su cuerpo hasta desaparecer en un sudor incómodo.

Shaun sintió mucha vergüenza la primera vez que su padre les dio la plática sobre la sexualidad o aquella tarde en la que   Melissa McCall lo descubrió dejándose meter mano por Jackson. Tal vez algunas personas crean que lo suyo con el rubio es de hace cinco semanas hacia acá, pero la verdad es que no es así.

No es por alardear pero Jackson le hizo le ronda durante mucho tiempo y encontrarse en Osadía fue su boleto para aceptar lo inevitable. Ahora ya no le da vergüenza que lo encuentren metiéndose mano con el rubio, a este punto es lo más natural de su vida, además de que nadie cercano a él tiene ningún problema y si lo tuvieran obviamente ya no sería tan cercano. Shaun tiene una buena habilidad para hacer que las personas se alejen o se acerquen a su antojo. Es una de sus tantas cualidades, igual que la de hacer una llave, encontrar el punto exacto que lleva a una persona a la inconsciencia, hacer llorar a un gigante, como Derek, solamente haciendo uso de su meñique. Shaun también tiene una mente enorme aunque siempre se vea opacado por sus dos hermanos. Extrañamente eso no le avergüenza, ser el menos inteligente no ha sido ningún problema para él.

-¿Estás seguro? –Pregunta moviendo la pequeña tarjeta transparente entre sus dedos.

-Completamente –Stuart tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El suéter negro de estambre deja completamente visible la marca morada en su cuello y eso si le avergüenza, haber tenido que recurrir a meterse en la cama de un instructor para tener acceso a la sala de registros de cámaras si le apena.

-Entonces no hay que perder tiempo –Stiles baja la cabeza sin querer ver a nadie a los ojos. Él no es quien debería estar avergonzado, al final de cuentas él no ha hecho nada inmoral y sin embargo parece completamente arrepentido.

Hubo un tiempo en el que hacer ese tipo de cosas no les ocasionaba ningún remordimiento, golpear en el lugar exacto, disparar con un arma robada, nada de eso le hacía sentirse tan mal y avergonzado como lo estaba en ese momento. Si su madre los viera los tomaría de las orejas y los castigaría limpiando toda la casa durante un mes por cada uno, tres meses. Si su madre estuviera ahí ninguno de ellos estaría caminando despacio por el laberinto que es Osadía hasta llegar a la sala de cámaras.

-¿Stuart? –El de lentes arquea una ceja cuando Stiles lo nombra.

-Solo hazlo –Responde su hermano –No es como si pudiera arrepentirme, ya lo hice de todas maneras.

-Tal vez si hablas con él… -Stiles acaba colocándole una mano en el hombro para que guarde silencio.

Es injusto que de los tres Shaun sea el único que tiene derecho a tener a una persona especial y es aún más injusto porque si eso acaba mal ni Stiles ni Stuart podrán vivir nada de lo que él siente cada vez que Jackson, por alguna razón  u otra, acaba haciéndolo reír.

-Vas –Es todo lo que le dice Stiles como señal de que es su momento para cruzar los dos guardias y dejarles el acceso libre hasta la entrada.

Todo ahí dentro es de metal y para poder acceder se necesita la tarjeta de Parrish. Se siente como si estuvieran usándolo para fines malvados, se siente como si debiera avergonzarse por eso.

Se le escapa un suspiro antes de comenzar a caminar por la barra de metal intentando no hacer ruido hasta llegar a los dos guardias. Uno es más fornido que el otro y ambos están bostezando. Antes de que el segundo termine de registrar lo que está pasando, Shaun ya tiene al primero inconsciente en el suelo. Lleva su índice a sus labios antes de dispararle un sedante.

-¿Cómo lo haces? –Stiles se mira los dedos y mira a los dos guardias con el ceño fruncido.

-Práctica –Es todo lo que responde.

Los dedos de Stuart tiemblan cuando desliza la tarjeta por el lector. Se ve más nervioso que de costumbre.

-Hola –Saluda Stiles al único tipo que está al pendiente de las cámaras –Que tengas buenas noches –Le dispara un sedante directo en la pierna que acaba dando en su pantorrilla pero de igual manera funciona. Ninguno podía ser bueno en todo. –Muy bien, manos a la obra.

Le lleva cinco minutos enteros mover los cuerpos pesados de los guardias a cada lado de la puerta y tomar el pequeño proyectil morado que inyecta el sedante. Les acomoda el cabello  y hasta hace todo lo posible porque parezca que llevan horas dormidos.

Les quedan solamente dos minutos cuando Stiles deja escapar un grito ahogado en la palma de su mano.

-Mataron a Lydia, Lydia Martin –Dice bajito sin  dejar de ver a la pantalla donde los rizos de la chica parecen los de una persona fuera de sus sentidos. Su cuerpo está metido en una bata azul y las manchas oscuras son de sangre –Mataron a Lydia –Repite sin dejar de ver la misma imagen.

-Ubicación detectada –Dice el programa instalado en la Tablet de Stuart. –Virus insertado.

-Stiles, vamos –Tiene que mover varias veces su hombro para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Era mi amiga, robamos juntos un costal de manzanas para los sin facción ¿Lo recuerdas? Era mi amiga –A Shaun le encantaría abrazarlo y decirle que lo sabe pero que todo va a estar bien, que van a matar al culpable pronto y podrán seguir con sus vidas. Pero estaría jugando con fuego si osara decirle que un día podrá besar a Derek y ser feliz porque la felicidad dejó de ser para ellos desde el día en que se les metió el gusano de la venganza por las venas.

-Tenemos que irnos –Stuart elimina los últimos quince minutos de grabaciones de todas las zonas y aprieta la tarjeta robada en la palma de su mano –Vámonos.

Es Stiles quien presiona el botón de salida cuando los tres están fuera y el único que debía estar ahí dentro comienza a despertar.

Shaun decide ir hasta el final porque tiene miedo que en su carrera alguno de los dos caiga o acabe por derrumbarse. Pasan por los ductos más desconocidos de Osadía, esos que no tienen cámaras y finalmente llegan al lugar donde deben separarse.

-Asegúrate que duerma –Le dice Stuart entregándole la Tablet –Los veré mañana en el desayuno.

-Asegúrate de que no te vea –Le responde Stiles –O cuéntale, tal vez esté de nuestro lado o tal vez nos delate –Se le escapa una carcajada corta y lúgubre, casi tétrica.

Los dos saltan por el pequeño espacio que queda entre la pared y la placa que dice ‘TRANSFERIDOS’ mientras Stuart toma un camino diferente. Los llevó dos semanas completas memorizar cada pasadizo y ahora no se siente como si fuera lo correcto.

-Stiles –El mayor mueve la cabeza en señal de que lo escucha –No podíamos haber hecho nada.

-Nunca podemos hacer nada –Se deja caer en la cama usando solamente su bóxer negro –Disfruta mañana tu día con papá.

-Lo hare –La cama se hunde bajo su peso –Siempre lo haré.

No se da cuenta de cuando se duerme pero cuando abre los ojos es porque Derek le está moviendo el brazo y tiene una sonrisa pequeña en los labios que no alcanza a retirar a tiempo. A Shaun no le importa, sabe que la sonrisa es por y para su trillizo mayor que duerme como estrella en la cama junto a la suya.

 

 


	9. Labor till the work is done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azariel: No sé porque lloraste pero me alegra saber que llegaste a sentir algo, que te hicimos sentir algo. 
> 
> LulisWorks: Muchas gracias, por personas a las que le gusta es que decidimos seguir con esto. 
> 
> Khrys: Me alegra tanto que me dijeran que no inspiramos a nada, me estaba matando la curiosidad por saber que pensabas, ya sabes, con eso de que escribimos únicamente para ti, pero en todo caso y ya que estamos ¿Porque no me das el link de algo que tu escribes? Supongo que lo tuyo si despierta interés. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thesleeppanda

Shaun tuvo que detenerse en la entrada y respirar dos veces antes de subir al auto negro de Osadía. Era la primera vez que lo separaban de su hermano deliberadamente y aunque fue su decisión escalar la cuerda hasta la viga ahora no estaba muy seguro de que esa haya sido la mejor decisión.

A cada segundo que pasaba sentía como algo tiraba de él en dirección contraria a donde estaría su padre. Podía engañar a todas las personas que estaban en torno a él pero no se engañaba a sí mismo, tenía miedo de quedarse solo en compañía de dos soldados  porque sabía que nunca podría contra ellos estando solos. Normalmente todos le atribuían a él la habilidad para pelear y defenderse, lo que no sabían es que siempre tenía a sus hermanos con él y cada uno de esos encuentros hubiera acabado siendo un fracaso de no tener al escurridizo de Stuart o al bocazas de Stiles.

Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Stuart antes de irse, seguramente su hermano se quedaría hasta la tarde perdiendo el tiempo con Parrish o bien volvería al lugar donde los tenían metidos y se lamentaría todo el día por lo que hicieron. Sintió como las manos comenzaron a sudarle.

-Estamos a punto de llegar –Habló el chofer –No puedes moverte a ningún otro lugar que no sea dentro de la sala común de Sinceridad.

-Lo sé –Respondió cortante. Deslizó sus manos por la tela de su pantalón sintiendo como el tatuaje en su muñeca comenzaba a picar de una manera extraña, como si también supiera que su padre lo iba a jalar de las orejas en cuanto se diera cuenta.

Pasaron por unos cuantos edificios destrozados que nunca antes había visto en toda su vida, tomaron un atajo por en medio de un grupo de sin facción y finalmente se detuvieron frente al edificio de Sinceridad.

-Tienes una hora –Fue todo lo que le dijeron mientras bajaba del auto. Su corazón martilleaba fuertemente en su pecho. –Que la disfrutes.

Intentó descubrir si tras esas palabras había algún significado escondido pero no tuvo tiempo porque apenas miró hacia el edificio vio a su padre de pie en la entrada. Tenía puesta una camisa blanca reluciente a juego con su pantalón azul. Recordó lo mucho que deseaba vestirse como su padre cuando era un niño, siempre intentaba meter su pequeño cuerpo en sus camisas o intentar usar sus zapatos, en alguna ocasión se las arregló para usar una corbata.

-Shaun –Fue todo lo que dijo su padre antes de rodearlo con sus fuertes brazos  y darle un beso en la frente como siempre lo había hecho antes de irse al trabajo, antes de dormir o cuando los veía pasar corriendo a su lado, siempre se las apañaba para tomarlos a los tres y llenarlos de mimos, les revolvía el cabello o los levantaba sobre sus hombros por turnos hasta que simplemente empezaron a ser lo suficientemente pesados para cargarlos, aun así todavía se las apañó para hacerlos caber en su cama luego de la muerte de su madre.

-Papá –Murmuró respondiendo al abrazo con todas sus fuerzas –Te extrañaba –Agregó rápidamente –Los tres te extrañamos mucho.

-Yo también los extraño –Su padre se alejó de su padre lo suficiente para sostenerlo de los hombros y darle un vistazo rápido a su apariencia. –Estás más… tienes los hombros más anchos y el cabello más largo y tu ropa, bueno eso ya sabía que iba a cambiar.

-Pero sigo siendo yo –Se quejó abultando los labios en un puchero.

-Lo sé, lo sé –John colocó uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros -¿Cómo les está yendo? –Las puertas de Sinceridad se abrieron para ellos antes de pudiera responderle. Había una mesa redonda con dos sillas y dos tazas de café. Stiles estaría alucinando por el café.

-No somos los mejores pero lo intentamos y tampoco somos los peores –Respondió  -Stuart ha tenido que cambiar de lentes y Stiles ha encontrado a alguien más a quien hacerle imposible la vida.

-Ese niño podría sacarle canas verdes a cualquier persona –Shaun sonrió al ver sonreír a su padre. -¿Y ellos también tienen tatuajes?

Su boca se quedó abierta con la respuesta atorada entre sus dientes. Debía estar ridículo.

-Su madre tenía uno, eran tres pequeños cuervos en su espalda, siempre quiso tener tres hijos y cuando ustedes llegaron juntos supimos que el trabajo estaba abierto –Shaun cerró la boca haciendo un sonido sordo. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar de su mamá, siempre acababa teniendo un nudo en la garganta y le asaltaban unas ganas de llorar incontrolables. –Nos dijeron que solamente podría sobrevivir, eran tan pequeños, estaban muy débiles, todavía no era su tiempo para nacer y sin embargo ahí estaban los tres en la misma incubadora con sus manitas apretadas en torno a nada. –Su padre tomó una larga bocanada de aire –Nos dijeron que escogiéramos a alguno  de los tres, incluso nos dijeron la probabilidad de sobrevivir de cada uno ¿Sabes que respondimos? –El trillizo negó rápidamente con la cabeza –Los tres, eso fue lo que dijimos, porque aunque fuera la primera vez que los veíamos ya conocíamos esa determinación que tenían para aferrarse a la vida.

-Y los tres vivimos –Murmuró Shaun un poco tocado por la gran noticia.

-Los doctores dijeron que era un milagro –John se encogió de hombros –Quiero que sigan siendo ese milagro porque si me preguntan de nuevo diré que los quiero a los tres así que espero que sea así.

-¿Papá? –Solo necesitó ver sus ojos azules, un poco parecidos a los de Stuart, para darse cuenta de que su padre sabía sus planes, tal vez siempre los había sabido pero hasta ahora no había decidido decir nada.

-No había nada que me hiciera cambiar de opinión entonces y no la habrá ahora –Los dedos de su padre apretaron su mano izquierda por encima de la mesa redonda –Siempre he estado orgulloso de ustedes, no dejes que ninguno de tus hermanos lo olviden.

La silla hizo un chirrido al deslizarse por los azulejos blancos, muy parecidos a los que tenían en casa.

-Papá –Dijo una vez más antes de que su padre acabara de alejarse –Te queremos, los tres, eres el mejor papá del mundo.

Su padre solamente le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de caminar en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban a su oficina. Ser el líder de una facción como Sinceridad no era nada fácil, mucho menos lo era cuando tenía a tres hijos corriendo de un lugar a otro. Sin embargo ya no podía ser su padre ahora que eran de facciones diferentes, técnicamente esa fue su despedida y ni siquiera sus hermanos pudieron estar presentes. Se sintió huérfano de nuevo pero muy en su interior sabía que era lo mejor porque tal vez era imposible que los tres sobrevivieran.

-Y Shanon –Arqueó las cejas –Recuerda que tienes cinco dedos en cada mano.

Fue su turno de sonreír. Cinco dedos en cada mano, diez dedos y una larga lista de miedos a los que tendría que hacer frente con sus pulmones llenos de aire o descubrirían que al final no eran tan diferentes, de otra forma no habrían tenido que borrar dos de las tres facciones a las que pertenecían.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A esos que nos leen y les gusta muchas gracias, es por eso que seguimos aquí intentando transmitirles nuestras ideas y Azariel muchas gracias por apoyarnos. 
> 
> MaileDC


	10. Misma historia, con otros protagonistas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No vamos a dejar la historia tirada, no crean que nos olvidamos, es solo que TheSleepPanda sigue en clases y yo ya no así que tardamos un poco para ponernos de acuerdo sobre quien escribe que parte y como y todo eso!! 
> 
> Espero que disfruten este capítulo

Los padres de Jordan Parrish eran abnegados y su hermano menor era Divergente. Lo supo desde el día en que comenzó a presentar una tendencia enorme por los libros, por ayudar a los demás y por subirse al techo de su casa como hobbie.

Su nombre era James, James Parrish y era tenía los ojos azules de su madre. Jordan jamás había escuchado sobre los Divergentes hasta que estuvo dentro de Osadía y leyó el programa por error.

‘’Los Divergentes amenazan el programa’’ Y tras eso venían una lista de características para reconocerlos.

Dos días después, su pequeño hermano fue encontrado muerto en los límites de Abnegación, una semana después los Hale fueron casi completamente exterminados.

-Baja la cabeza  y finge que no te importa –Fue lo que le dijo Derek cuando lo encontró llorando en la sala de control.

-Quiero matarlos también –Respondió él con los dientes apretados.

-Un día lo haremos –Fue la promesa que Derek le hizo –Pero no todavía, estamos bajo la lupa, Jordan, cualquier movimiento en falso y nos querrán matar también.

-No quiero morir sin antes…

-Yo tampoco. –Y no lo hicieron, ambos se cuidaron mutuamente, aprendieron juntos y finalmente esperaban huir juntos. ¿A dónde?

A lo que hubiera detrás de la valla.

*

-Captura la bandera –Dijo Parrish sosteniendo un arma en cada mano –Eso es lo que haremos hoy.

-Deja de bostezar, Jackson –Fue el susurro fuerte de Shaun Stilinski. –Siempre estas tocándome los nervios, parece que no puedes comportarte como una persona normal.

-¿Disculpa? –Todos dentro de la sala se quedaron callados, no por temor a las reacciones de sus entrenadores, lo hicieron para poder cotillear con ganas sobre las peleas entre Jackson y Shaun. -¿Quién fue el que no me dejó dormir?

-¿Acaso te mantuve los ojos abiertos? No, así que deja de bostezar y ponte el chaleco bien, vamos tarde –Los dos adolescente se detuvieron de golpe al darse cuenta de que todos los estaban viendo –Lo siento.

-Fue su culpa –Dijo Jackson al mismo tiempo.

-Mi culpa, ajá, pues te quedas solo –Y tras eso el trillizo caminó aún más rápido hasta poder esconderse en medio de sus dos hermanos. Tenía el ceño fruncido detrás del cabello aun húmedo que se pegaba a su frente,

-¿Ya puedo continuar? –Jordan soltó un suspiro –Gracias. Como decía, nos dividiremos en dos grupos, no, de ninguna forma ustedes tres van juntos –Dijo señalando a los trillizos. –Derek y yo escogeremos, ahora todos pasen por su arma y su linterna, el resto se lo diremos en el tren.

Rápidamente se hicieron dos filas de iniciados, tanto transferidos como nacidos en osadía.

-¿Me escogerás en tu equipo? –Jordan levantó la vista de las linternas solamente para encontrarse con los ojos de Stuart.

-No creo –El trillizo rodó los ojos -¿Esa es mi camisa?

-No lo creo –El chico tomó su arma y se alejó junto al resto. Era uno de esos días donde llevaba lentillas en lugar de sus lentes negros de pasta y aunque hacía lucir más sus ojos casi verdes, Parrish lo prefería con esos horribles cuadros porque fue así como lo conoció.

-¿Y yo estaré en tu equipo? –Stiles le sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos.

-Cállate –El trillizo se rio de él en su cara antes de irse con sus curiosos dedos ya picando los diversos botones de su arma.

 

El resto de la fila fue mucho más fácil de tratar tomando en cuenta que nadie sabía sobre su secreta relación con Stuart. No se mentía a sí mismo, sabía que no podía confiar en él, de hecho sabía que había tomado prestada su tarjeta de acceso para hacer algo, no tenía ni idea de qué pero de alguna extraña manera estaba completamente seguro de que le afectaría y a la vez iba a estar muy bien con eso.

-Sigues teniendo mal puesto el chaleco –Le dijo a Jackson antes de entregarle su arma.

Ese niño siempre tenía una expresión chulesca en su rostro, como si creyera que era mejor que todos.

-Está bien para mí –Le espetó Jackson.

-Como digas –Parrish le entregó la linterna –Pero lo sigues teniendo mal.

-¡¿Listos?! –Los iniciados que no tenían linterna se apuraron a tomarla –Ya saben qué hacer.

El sonido de los pies corriendo por el asfalto lo hizo relajarse. Cortar el viento con su propio cuerpo siempre le había dado una cierta sensación de poder.

Cuando llegaron al final del recorrido el tren ya se estaba yendo. Los pasos volvieron a sonar apresurados. Su trabajo, como instructor, era presionar el botón que abría la puerta, por primera vez no fue necesario hacerlo.

-Gracias, Scott –El nombrado le dedico una sonrisa que más que nada parecía la risa de uno de esos perros peludos que hacían maniobras para obtener algo de comida. – ¿Todos dentro? –Derek le respondió con un asentimiento desde el otro lado.

-Haremos esto simple –Derek sonrió –No quiero tener que escoger así que yo soy uno y Jordan es dos, empezamos.

-¡Uno! –Si Parrish no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo enseñándole a Stiles como lanzar una daga correctamente seguramente no habría podido diferenciar su voz.

-¡Dos! –Dijo Jackson.

-¡Uno! –Dijo Shaun a pesar de que no era su turno.

-Vale, pues dos –Stuart se cruzó de brazos.

El resto fue mucho más fácil de acomodarse tomando en cuenta que no tenían preferencia por nadie y si las tenían las disimulaban bien.

Le sorprendió un poco darse cuenta que los chicos brincaron por su cuenta y solamente un par se entretuvo más tiempo del necesario tomando valor para hacerlo. Afuera estaba comenzando el invierno, el aire dolía un poco cuando azotaba con fuerza el lugar donde ellos estaban.

En algún momento todos esos edificios debieron ser verdaderas atracciones para los viajeros, ahora no eran nada más que ruinas. Ruinas de una ciudad que los primeros hombres destruyeron. Las guerras siempre llevan a eso, a la destrucción y una sociedad no podía mantenerse durante mucho tiempo en paz. Los homicidios parecían lo único constante en la historia.

-Hacia allá –Ordenó señalando el punto contrario por el que se estaba moviendo Derek. –No se separen ni apaguen sus linternas.

-Como si alguien pudiera ser tan estúpido –Shaun Stilinski se alineó junto a él -¿Pasaste una buena noche con mi hermano?

-No quieres hablar de eso –Respondió sin dejar de caminar. El casi rubio resopló. -¿Qué tiene de malo Jackson?

-Es estúpido –El chico levantó el arma a la altura de sus ojos.

-¿Sabes algún otro insulto? –Stuart giró su rostro para verlo en ese momento.

-Ninguno que exprese tanto mis sentimientos como ese –Shaun le sonrió y al hacerlo se le formaron las dos mismas líneas al lado de la boca que se le formaban a Stuart. –No deberías enamorarte de mi hermano –La sonrisa se disolvió lentamente –Y no lo digo porque me ponga celoso o algo así,  simplemente no lo hagas. No hay forma de que salga bien.

-¿Por eso intentas distanciarte de Jackson? –El trillizo se encogió de hombros –Gracias por el consejo, intentaré ponerlo en práctica.

-Solo quiero que quede claro que te lo advertí –Bajo la luz de la luna los ojos de Shaun brillaron de una forma algo tétrica y la vez parecía contener toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Jordan no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería en la vida además de la venganza por su hermano pero al ver a Stuart sentado sobre un travesaño de la ruleta decidió que podía intentar enamorarse porque de alguna manera extraña y retorcida deseaba que sus planes fueran los mismos.

 

 

 


	11. No solamente con palabras se puede hablar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thesleeppanda ha renunciado al fandom porque renunció a Teen Wolf así que solamente quedo yo. 
> 
> MaileDC les traerá un drabble o shot nuevo cada vez que pueda. 
> 
> Espero que les guste este capítulo.

-Cuando yo te diga, tu corres lo más rápido que puedas hasta la torre –Indicó Derek mirando a Shaun. El gemelo asintió un par de veces sin dejar de apretar el arma entre sus dedos. A Derek le pareció ver un poco de sudor resbalando por su frente pero no prestó demasiada atención. –Ahora –Dijo finalmente.

Stiles automáticamente se puso en posición de seguir a su hermano, movió su pie a la derecha, recargó su arma cerca de su hombro y alzó la cabeza.

-Tu no –Fue todo lo que dijo Derek antes de disparar.

-¿Qué yo no? –Stiles volvió a su antigua posición con ambas rodillas tocando el suelo -¿Qué yo no voy con mi hermano? ¿Qué yo no hago nada? ¿Qué yo no qué? –Preguntó intentando no alzar demasiado la voz.

-Sí –Respondió Derek de manera tajante –Quédate detrás de mí.

-¿Sí que? –El adolescente lo miró a los ojos intentando que lo viera de vuelta, pero Derek no lo hizo. Permaneció con su vista fija en los blancos. Stiles resopló, molesto e indignado. Desde que había empezado la noche Derek lo estaba tratando de esa forma, sin responderle, dándole ordenes ambiguas y no lo miraba.

-Shh –Fue todo el sonido que abandonó los labios del instructor.  –Ahora.

-¿Ahora qué? –Preguntó Stiles de nuevo antes de correr tras el mayor disparando a diestra y siniestra tal como veía que el resto hacía. La mano de Derek lo obligó a esconderse tras unos cubos de metal, sus dedos estaban demasiado secos para haber estado tocando un arma tanto tiempo y se resbalaban con cuidado por toda su muñeca hasta llegar al interior de su palma. Durante un segundo Stiles deseó tener las agallas de cerrar la mano y entrelazar sus dedos.

-Kevs se mueve a la derecha antes de golpear y no tiene mucha estabilidad en sus pies –Derek le apretó la rodilla al decir eso –Él y otros dos chicos están esperando a que salgamos, a la cuenta de tres lo haremos ¿Está claro?  

-Sí –Stiles respiró por la boca antes de asentir.

-Uno –El arma encajó perfectamente en sus manos –Dos –Stiles volvió a asentir –Tres.

Decir que los estaban esperando era muy poca cosa, esos chicos estaban dispuestos a molerlos a palos y Shaun no estaba para nada cerca de llegar a la bandera. Dentro de su cabeza Stiles maldijo a su hermano por someterlo a una situación tan compleja y estresante, pero Derek tenía razón y Kevs se movía a la derecha antes de golpear, gracias a eso pudo derribarlo con unos cuantos golpes y dos disparos a su pierna.

Fue entonces cuando la bocina sonó y Shaun levantó la bandera con una chica a su lado.

-Creo que me van a odiar después de esto –Dijo Stiles recargando su mano sobre el hombro de Derek –Y ¿Qué es eso de no explicarme tus órdenes? ¿Qué crees que leo mentes o algo así? Porque si lo hiciera no me metería a la tuya. –Stiles miró a Derek esperando una respuesta que no llegó de ninguna manera, lo único que logró fue que su ceja derecha se arqueara, abriera su boca como si fuera a decir algo para finalmente sacar un poco de aire e irse dejándolo de pie a mitad de la nada. -¡Derek!

El instructor no hizo ningún movimiento por detenerse, ni tampoco parecía que lo hubiera escuchado.

-Tal vez deberías dejarlo –Stuart se paró a su lado colocando su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de su hermano –Todos estamos cansados.

-Nadie está más cansado que yo –Respondió Stiles soltándose del agarre de su hermano. Sus pasos resonaron en su cabeza haciendo una horrible melodía en conjunto con el latido de su corazón. Estaba molesto y ni siquiera conocía el motivo real.

Estaba molesto con él mismo por andar tras Derek como perrito faldero, con sus hermanos por entretenerse en otras cosas mientras Gerard Argent seguía respirando, con Jordan por distraer a Stuart, con Stuart por haberse enamorado, con Jackson por hacer sentir mal a Shaun, con Shaun por darle tanta importancia, con Derek por ser el mayor de los idiota y de nuevo con su propia persona por molestarse porque todos tuvieran una vida y él siguiera pensando en una venganza que al parecer no se iba a llevar a cabo pronto y los divergentes seguían muriendo como moscas.

-¡Stiles! –Scott trotó hasta quedarse a su lado –Nos han invitado a la tirolesa ¿No vienes?

-Tengo sueño –Respondió Stiles sin dejar de caminar.

-¡Vamos, Stiles! –Scott pasó uno de sus brazos por su hombro –Seguro que lo pasamos genial.

-No quiero, Scott, estoy cansando –Fue todo lo que respondió.

-Está bien, asegúrate de cenar algo –El moreno le sonrió –Te veo mañana.

La noche estaba cambiando rápidamente dejando un cielo estrellado y perfecto por encima de su cabeza. Podía ver con claridad donde ponía los pies y la espalda de Derek a unos cuantos metros más enfrente. No supo si se lo imaginó o el instructor estaba ralentizando sus pasos de tal manera que en poco tiempo ya estaban caminando uno al lado del otro.

-Déjame –Pidió Derek. Stiles estuvo a punto de gritarle que no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería, que él no lo estaba siguiendo ni le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con él hasta que se dio cuenta que el moreno le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda para cargar su arma.

Se quedó estático durante cinco segundos. Nunca nadie había sido amable con él y le asustaba.

-Gracias –Murmuró finalmente, de forma brusca y cortante. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante una situación así. Stiles sabía cómo ofender con pocas palabras, hacer sentir a una persona insignificante, responder preguntas estúpidas, quebrar la nariz de su oponente, sabía cómo ser amable sin esperar nada a cambio y Derek en menos de dos segundos lo había hecho darse cuenta que no estaba preparado para todas las situaciones, como él creía.

El tren estaba esperando en el mismo lugar donde lo habían dejado, con las luces apagadas y todas las puertas cerradas.  Stiles golpeó el seguro con su palma para abrir la puerta del final. Dentro no había nadie y el resto de los que volvían a Osadía habían tomado el vagón de en medio.

Derek no encendió la luz al entrar y Stiles tampoco lo hizo cuando se recargó en la pared. El chaleco lo estaba matando y las manos le temblaban demasiado para lograrlo. Estaba nervioso.

-¿Puedo? –Stiles levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Derek. Asintió al ver que señalaba el chaleco con un movimiento de su cabeza.  

El movimiento del tren al moverse le hizo imposible no percatarse de los dos pasos que dio el Osado hasta colocarse frente a él. Hubiera querido decir algo, pero a esas alturas soltar un ‘gracias’ iba a tensar un poco más el ambiente y no quería que fuera de esa forma. Se estaba bien estando en el vagón con la respiración de Derek acariciando su frente y sus dedos desabrochando el chaleco.

Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de nadie, esa cercanía no se parecía en nada a los abrazos que se daba con sus hermanos y su padre, era más como una invasión del espacio personal que convertía el aire electricidad. Quiso sentirlo un poco más cerca, tan cerca cómo se pudiera para sacarse las ganas que tenía de insultarlo y de besarlo por igual.

-Los dardos duelen –Dijo finalmente Derek.

Stiles lo comprendió en ese momento. Lo único que hizo durante toda la noche, fue protegerlo de acabar en el suelo con el dolor de una bala en cualquier parte de su cuerpo. No quiso agradecer.

-Pudiste decirlo –Respondió Stiles sacándose el chaleco –Puedes decir lo que sea, Derek.

-No siempre –Stiles movió su cabeza un poco a la izquierda, buscando encajar en el espacio vacío que quedaba en medio. A pesar de que estaba oscuro pudo mirar de cerca las espesas pestañas que adornaban los ojos de Derek, la sombra de su barba y como hacía un pequeño remolino en su mejilla. A esa distancia estaba perfecto.

El aliento del adolescente se quedó enganchado a los labios del otro mientras se atrevía a besarlo, poniendo todo su empeño en no retroceder como lo haría un cobarde, incluso se atrevió a buscar apoyo en sus hombros antes de, finalmente, besarlo. Un beso casto que fue atrapado a medio camino por los labios de Derek que también estaban deseando ese respiro de libertad.

Tal vez en ese momento fue cuando Stiles comprendió a sus hermanos o fue cuando unos brazos desconocidos que encajaban con su cuerpo, lo abrazaron y otros labios besaron su frente antes de besar sus labios y hacerle saber sin palabras que alguien lo quería.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MaryMoreno: Ahí están Stiles y Derek finalmente. Muchas gracias por leer. 
> 
> Azariel: Espero que no se ponga taaan tenso. Gracias por leer. 
> 
> Leah Mcc'Fly: Me alegra mucho que te guste y nos sigas esperando. 
> 
> Saludos a todos los que nos leen, espero que no les desilusione.

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque ya la hayan leído o no, esperamos un kudo por lo menos y si no te ha gustado no comentes. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer


End file.
